


wrap me up in nothing but you

by literatiruinedme



Series: I swear I thought I dreamed her [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: ((Wink wink)), A very very watered down version of the gfd to come, Bondage, F/M, Praise Kink, Rogue One Anniversary Week, cassian's on top but jyn's still in charge, gentle fem dom, gfd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme
Summary: Cassian Andor had accomplished many things in his day, but he had to say that his greatest achievement was managing to subdue the most rebellious woman the Alliance had ever had in their ranks with a few simple knots.For the Rogue One Year Anniversary celebration prompt "rebellion"





	wrap me up in nothing but you

When she heard rope pooling on the training room floor for the  _ fifth time _ , Jyn sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose to ward off the headache beginning to bloom at the forefront of her skull. “Alright Cassian, why don't you take over because  _ clearly _ you know your way around a rope,” she practically growled, crossing her arms over her chest.

Cassian looked up at her from where he was kneeling down, carefully wrapping the rope back up into a neat coil. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling at his blush. “I can give it a try,” he offered gently, slowly rising to his feet. “Turn.” As always, it was a request, rather than a demand. She nodded, turning to face away from the twenty-some-odd recruits staring at them, Cassian standing at her side. She listened to the soft lilt of his voice as he explained the knot to the group, his touch always gentle. When he finally pulled the knot tight and knocked the air from her lungs, he froze, leaning forward to look at her. “You okay?” he asked quietly, leaning in so only she could hear.

She nodded, smiling when he brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, his hand sliding down her arm to reassuringly squeeze her elbow. She turned back to the class, watching him speak as his hand rested on her elbow, his thumb tracing a soothing line up and down her skin. Her gaze fell to the mat as Cassian opened up the floor for questions.

“Can she get out of that one?” a recruit asked, drawing Jyn's attention back to the mass of people staring at them.

“That's on you,” Cassian teased quietly, gently squeezing her elbow. 

“Oh,” Jyn hummed, attempting to tug her hands free, pausing when she suddenly realised she couldn't move her arms below the elbow or above her palm. “Going to give that a  _ no _ .”

“But you barely-”

“I can't move,” she chortled, ignoring the slight flush crawling up her skin.

“Oh,” Cassian breathed, biting back a laugh. “I'm sorry.”

“No, don’t be,” she said, giving him a small smile. “I'm impressed.”

He smiled back for a moment before turning back to the class. “Does anyone-” A hand shot up. “Yes?”

Jyn sighed, focus shifting between Cassian and their audience for a handful of questions until they finally ran out time.

As the students finally began to trickle out, Cassian stepped behind Jyn, deft fingers carefully untying her. “Where'd you learn to do ties like this?” she asked, looking up at him over her shoulder. 

He shrugged one shoulder, letting the rope fall to the floor before turning her to face him. He slowly rubbed his hands up and down her arms over the angry red marks imprinted along her skin. “It was just something I picked up,” he hummed, his fingers expertly kneading her flesh.

“Teach me?”

His head snapped up, eyes a hair wider, giving away his mild shock. “Really?” He asked, finally finding his ability to speak.

Jyn nodded, reaching up to cup his cheeks as she pushed up on her toes, pulling his mouth down to his. The kiss was soft, tender even, but quick. When she pulled back, she couldn't help but smile as Cassian chased after her, eyes still closed. “I trust you,” she breathed when he finally blinked the world back into focus again.

He nodded, pulling her closer. “Okay,” he smiled.

* * *

He'd been sent out on a short mission and returned a few days later, landing back on base so late at night that it bordered on being early morning. He was quiet as he entered their quarters, smiling when he saw Jyn’s sleeping form. He toed off his boots and hung up his jacket before he finally walked over to her.

“Cassian?” Jyn asked sleepily as he sat down on the edge of the bunk. 

He smiled, leaning over to press his lips to her forehead. He brushed his knuckles over her cheek, smiling when she curled closer. “I missed you, frijolito,” he breathed, smiling down at her.

“I missed you, too,” she yawned. She hummed as he slowly dragged his fingertips along the side of her neck, his touch featherlight.

He chortled at how easily she  _ melted _ for him. “I have a gift for you,” he hummed. 

“What?” Jyn yawned, slowly blinking her eyes open. She stretched, smiling when he rested the hand not clutching his bag beside her shoulder, leaning over her. She huffed, reaching up to cup his jaw. “Cassian, it’s three in the morning and I look and taste disgusting,” she rolled her eyes. He shrugged a shoulder, inching closer. “You're  _ insatiable _ .”

“Only for you,” he hummed, leaning in to kiss her. She smiled against his lips, mouth molding to his as he kissed her as deeply as he pleased. He pulled back slowly, licking his lips as his head cocked to one side. “Did you have candy before bed?”

She blushed, biting her bottom lip. “I had a few of those sweets you brought back from the last time you went out without me,” she shrugged, her blush faint but still visible as his eyes finally adjusted to the lack of light in their room.

He huffed out a laugh. “Your teeth are going to rot out of your head if you keep doing that,” he tsked, thumb dragging along her bottom lip.

“You said you liked when I tasted like cherries,” she hummed, pulling him back in for another kiss. Truth be told, the taste of her was absolutely intoxicating and he didn’t care if she tasted like candy, caff, or just regular old Jyn Erso. “Wait,” she said softly as she pulled away, confusion evident on her features. “You said got me something?” He nodded, smiling when she groaned. “ _ Cass _ .”

“I like spoiling you,” he breathed, pecking her lips chastely. “You want to see?” She bit her bottom lip, contemplating her answer for a long moment before nodding slowly. He smiled, pulling his bag out of his lap and setting it down next to her. “I saw these in the market on Geonosis and thought of you,” he said, pulling out a scarf and two bundles of thin rope.

Her brows furrowed and she pushed herself up into a sitting position, a shirt of his that she'd commandeered slipping off of her shoulder, revealing her soft, pale skin. Her fingers first brushed the scarf, the light purple-blue colour a deep contrast to the drab blankets covering their bunk. She tested the texture of the material between her middle and forefinger, carefully unfolding it to see how large it was. Jyn barely bit back a cat-like grin as she draped it over his shoulders, pulling his mouth to hers. He smiled against her lips, free hand reaching up to thread his fingers through her messy hair. She slowly pulled back, chuckling as he followed after her. “You’re cute,” she hummed, biting her lip as she tapped the tip of his nose. He huffed, pulling back as she looked back down at the mattress, taking one of the bundles of rope in her hand. She turned it over in her palm, humming to herself as she observed it. She glanced up at him, her cheeks a light pink. “Is this for-” He nodded, a smile blooming on his lips when she ducked her head down.

“Did you still want to?” he asked, not bothering to hide his smile. Jyn rarely changed her mind when it came to him and the things they talked about trying in bed, though he never stopped asking.

“You know I do,” she smiled, looking up at him through her long lashes. Cassian held out his open hand to her, silently asking for the rope. Her smile slowly faded to an expression of contentment as she traced her index finger along the lines of his palm. He waited silently, forcing himself not to close his hand at her effortless teasing sending tingles up his forearm. “So what will we do then? Just you showing me how ties work and then another night I get to tie you up?”

He shrugged, closing his fist around her fingers, making her chuckle. “I’m okay with whatever you’d like, little bean,” he promised. He squeezed her fingers before finally releasing them. He stood, picking up the bundles and her scarf. He waved the scarf in her face to tickle her nose, laughing with her before leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead and stalking off to tuck the rope away in their shared desk, dropping his bag next to the desk. He draped her scarf over the chair and pulled his shirt over his head. He dropped his shirt on the ground by their bunk, haphazardly kicking off his pants before he crawled under the covers, smiling as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him flush against her.

They lay in silence for several moments, sleep slowly approaching them both until-

“I don’t believe you.”

His eyes shot open as he turned to look at her over his shoulder. “Excuse me?”

“I think,” she sighed, squeezing his abdomen teasingly. “You’re lying.”

“About what?” he frowned, turning to face her.

She grinned. “You have something in mind for what you want to do to me.” He felt his mouth fall open. “Come on, Cass” she coaxed, trailing a finger along his jaw. “What is it?” His jaw snapped shut and he swallowed hard, his gaze focused on her clavicle. “You know you can tell me.”

“Could I-” He bit his lip, his nerves dropping as Jyn slowly rubbed her thumb back and forth over his shoulder, an unspoken way of saying  _ you know I’m always open to try anything, especially if you want to _ .

“Ask me,” she breathed.

“Can I be in charge?” he asked timidly. 

“Anything you want,” she smiled, leaning in to press a featherlight kiss to his forehead. She brushed his hair from his eyes, cupping his cheek as he leaned in to press a soft kiss to his lips. “Sleep, soft boy,” she sighed. “You deserve it.” He nodded, curling close to her, his ear over her heart as she held him close, the steady rhythm quickly lulling him off to sleep.

* * *

“I just want to make sure you're completely okay with this,” Cassian sighed, biting his bottom lip as he stared down at Jyn. She was perched on the edge of their bunk, the top half of her torso bound in a rather intricate harness, though her arms were still free. She'd crossed her legs underneath her, cradling his hand in her lap.

“I'm fine,” she promised, her thumb slowly stroking along his palm. He smiled, leaning down to capture her lips with his own. She relaxed below him, her mouth easily yielding to his. He placed her hand back down on the mattress, slowly trailing his fingertips along her side before he finally pulled away. She wet her lips and offered him a small smile. “So what's next?”

He chewed his bottom lip in consideration as his thumb hooked under a notch in the rope at her side. “Would you-” He paused again, his gaze following the orderly tangle of knots before he finally had the courage to meet her gaze again. “Would you be okay if I tied your hands behind your back?”

She nodded, every ounce of anxiety within him melting away at the sight of her lips curling up into a soft smile. “Nothing too crazy, right?” She asked shyly.

“Of course not,” he promised, a soft smile crossing his own lips.

“Okay,” she hummed, stretching her arms out over her head before wrapping them around his neck, pulling him back in for one more chaste kiss. “I know we’ve established it already, but-” She smiled, her nose bumping his. “ _ I’m yours _ .”

He felt his heart squeeze in his chest.  _ She was his.  _ He leaned in to press his lips to hers, holding her close.  _ She was his. _ “And I’m yours,” he breathed, resting his forehead against hers when they finally pulled apart.

She hummed happily, stretching up to kiss his forehead. “I know.”

He smiled, kissing her cheek before he slowly pulled back, his hands softly brushing along the underside of her arms before he was able to thread his fingers through hers. “Would you be more comfortable sitting or standing while I tie your arms?”

“Either way,” she shrugged. “I don’t mind.”

He hummed, biting his bottom lip as he though. “Sitting may be easier...you’ll probably be more comfortable and I think you’ll be raised a little which will be far more kind on my back.”

She laughed, though it lacked any hint of maliciousness.  _ Her old man _ , she'd always tease when he brought up his back; though in their defence, sometimes it was easier to laugh than to remember. “Whatever you want,” she nodded, turning away from him.

He smiled, stepping forward to press his lips to her shoulder. She jumped slightly at the contact, straightening quickly. “ _ Relax _ ,” he breathed, resting his hands on her hips. He slowly rubbed his thumb back and forth on either side of her spine, relaxing himself as her muscles untensed. He slowly trailed his lips across over shoulder, over the one spot at the crook over her neck that he  _ knew _ made her knees go weak, over her spine, all the way to the opposite shoulder. She reached back with one hand, squeezing his hand as their fingers intertwined. “You okay?”

She nodded, rubbing her thumb back and forth over the back of his hand. “I'm just used to seeing more of you,” she shrugged, making him chuckle.

He squeezed her hand again, easing it behind her. “I'm right here,” he promised, taking her other hand as well.

“I know,” she hummed, one hand wrapping around her elbow.

“If you need me to stop I will,” he promised. “And I have a knife right next to the bed if you need me to cut you free.”

“Kinky,” she teased.

He chuckled, pressing a chaste kiss to her shoulder before looking back down at her arms. “Just remember I'm right here,” he repeated. She hummed, nodding her head. He picked up the length of rope loosely draped over the bed and began wrapping her arms, repeatedly asking her if she was uncomfortable or if something was too tight or too loose.

When he secured the final knot, he helped her turn back towards him. “All good?” She nodded, smiling up at him. “Good,” he breathed, leaning in to press his lips to hers. She smiled against his mouth, letting him kiss her hard. She moaned as his tongue caressed her bottom lip, slipping inside her mouth when her lips parted. He hands slowly rubbed up and down her upper arms, holding her tightly. When he pulled back, he couldn't help but grin as she followed, unthinkingly chasing his lips. “You're so good to me, Jyn,” he hummed, leaning down to pepper kisses along her throat.

“I try,” she breathed, arching into his touch as he laved over a tendon he'd bitten. “I like making you feel good.”

“You're so good at it,” he breathed, reaching up to palm at one of her breasts. She let out a whine, nodding as his thumb traced slow circles over her nipple. “Always so kind and thoughtful,” he continued.

“Cassian,” she gasped. “What are you-”

He shushed her, his free hand slowly snaking  _ down down down _ between her thighs. “I want to try something,” he said, smiling against her skin. He smiled when he found her already slick, waiting patiently for him. She was always so controlled in her wants and her desires, her need for him, in contrast to his ever-present  _ need _ ; his need to touch her, to hold her, to be held, but Jyn held back more- that was, until she was allowed to let go. “You're so wonderful,” he hummed, his fingers finding her clit with ease. She whimpered as he started to move the pads of his fingers in slow, neat circles. “Always so  _ giving _ . And all to me,” he breathed, pulling his fingers away despite her whine, both of his hands settling on her hips as he stepped back from her, making sure to still touch her, to ground her despite the few inches of space between them. He smiled down at her, already so wanton-  _ and at his hands _ . He pressed another kiss to her lips as he helped her back on the mattress. He crawled in-between her thighs, kissing his way up her stomach. “You're so wonderful,” he breathed as his hand slid back between her thighs. She threw her head back against the pillow, breathing hard as he slowly, teasingly worked her up to the edge. “I love how you make me feel so loved,” he breathed in her ear.

“Cassian,” she gasped, her leg hooking over his thigh.

“No,” he warned, gently pushing her leg away. 

“But-” He slowly trailed his fingers downward, teasing her with two fingers. “Oh- okay,” she gasped, back arching. He smirked, leaning down to kiss her neck as he slowly pressed two fingers into her, gasping when he curled his fingers. “Force-  _ Cass _ ,” she cried out. “Kiss me,” she begged, eyes fluttering open to meet his gaze. “Kriff,  _ please _ .”

“If I kiss you-” He pressed his lips to the space below her jaw, his nails digging into her hip. “Then I can’t put my mouth other places.” She swallowed hard, panting as he looked down at her. His fingers curled up, hitting that perfect spot that stole her breath every time. “What do you want, Jyn?”

“I-” She moaned when his thumb returned to her clit. She squeezed her eyes shut, shaking below him.

“Are you going to come before you can even decide?” he grinned, kissing along the line of her jaw. She nodded with a breathy laugh, making him chuckle. “That’s okay,” he promised, pressing one final kiss to her jaw before his mouth was back on hers. He smiled against her lips as she hungrily bit at his lips. “Impatient,” he chuckled as his fingers hastened, quickly pushing her over the edge. Her legs shook as she came, a sharp noise falling from the back of her throat. He slowly worked her down, pressing soft kisses anywhere he could reach.

“Cass?” She breathed as he slowly pulled his fingers back. He hummed in acknowledgement, pushing up on his forearm to look down at her. “Can you untie me?”

“Of course,” he nodded, carefully climbing off of her. He helped her sit up, crawling behind her to begin untying her. He was quiet for a long moment, making sure her arms were free before he dared break the silence between them. “Did you not like it?” He asked timidly.

As soon as the last of the ropes was removed from her arms she turned, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled him in for a kiss. He laughed, nearly pulling back when he felt her hand on his belt. He froze as she pulled away, kissing along his jaw until she reached his ear. “Can I fuck you?” She breathed, sending a shiver up his spine. He nodded quickly, reaching up to cup her face in his hands, pulling her in for another kiss. She smiled, reaching up to pull his hands away and force them behind his back. “Turn.”

“But-”

“Turn,” she repeated, more sternly this time. He swallowed hard, nodding as she tied a quick knot he’d taught her, his wrists bound together tightly. She quickly turned him back to face her, shoving him down on his back. “I did like it,” she promised, climbing into his lap. She leaned down, cupping his cheeks as she pulled his mouth to hers. “But it's  _ my _ turn now.”


End file.
